hinata the girl next door
by Lolaisanokcat
Summary: naruXhina hinata is finally standing up for herself Under going a Re-write


Hinata: aka girl next door

_Small town home coming queen she's a star in this scene there's no way to deny she's lovely_

Hinata: h…ey…Naruto…Kun

Naruto: oh hi hinata how are you?

Hinata: gr…eat

Naruto: are you okay you sound sick

Hinata: …yeah…

Naruto: well if you say so

Sakura: hey hinata… and Naruto

Naruto: hey sakura-chan let me carry your books

Sakura: whatever… oh hinata you coming

Hinata: no thank you

Sakura: okay

Ino(whispering): sakura what are you doing talking to her

Sakura(whispering): ino I'm trying to get her vote for prom queen

Ino: oh

Sakura: bye hyuuga I mean hinata make sure you vote for me for prom q

And with sticking a button saying vote sakura prom q sakura left

Hinata:who dose she think she is I hate when people play with my emotions I better leave before class starts

_Perfect skin perfect hair perfumed hearts everywhere tell myself inside she's ugly maybe I'm just jealous I can't help but hate her secretly I wonder if my boyfriend wants to date her_

Hinata entered the class room and everyone stared she was on time and dressed right so why did everyone stare at here they did because her name was on the list for home coming queen contestants how did that get there the answer was neji smiling in his seat

Hinata sat down next to neji and everyone went back to class

Hinata (whispering): neji why did you do that I can't beat sakura she's got the whole schools votes

Neji (whispering): because sakura told me to she paid me because she hates your goody good attitude

Hinata:well here's my chance to show offshe picked the wrong girl to mess with

Neji: what!

Iruka: is there something you would like to share neji

Neji: no iruka sensei

Iruka: ok then …hinata can you read paragraph b sentence 7

Hinata: the earth rotates around the sun we can not feel it though

Iruka: umm …excellent class dismissed

Shino: you got my vote hinata

Kiba: mine too

Naruto: you got my vote hinata

_She's the prom queen I'm in the marching band she's a cheerleader I'm seating in the stands she get's the top bunk I'm sleeping on the floor she's miss America I'm just the girl next door_

Hinata: thanx …but I have to help someone help me campaign

Temari: I help you any was I hate sakura anyway tenten will help too

Tenten: yep

Senior class president she must be heaven sent she was never the last one standing a backseat debutante everything that you want never to harsh or too demanding

Hinata: okay thanx

Tenten: luckily for you I'm the school photographer and I can choose to pick 1 person to photograph for there campaign pictures and I'm the only one allowed to do that cause I have perfect grades

_Maybe I'll admit it I'm a little bitter everybody loves her but I just want to hit her she's the prom queen I'm in the marching she's a cheerleader I sitting in the stands she get's the top bunk I sleeping on the floor she's miss America and I just the girl net door_

Sakura: hey tenten you're taking my pictures right thanx

Tenten: no

Sakura: what oh well not like I need it you're drooping out right hinata?

Hinata: not on your life you stuck up pretty princess I'm gonna wipe the floor with your stupid pink hair

Sakura: ugh…were leaving right ino

Ino: yes sakura…oh hi sasuke

Sasuke: whatever…I'm voting for you hyuuga

Sakura: what why her

Sasuke: she's not stupid and pink haired

Sakura: **ugh**

2 weeks later

Hanibi: and you're finished

Hinata: thanx for helping

Hanibi: no problem

I don't know why I feeling sorry for my self I spend all my time wishing that I was someone else

at the prom

Iruka: And the prom king winner is…Naruto

Naruto: yes believe it!

Iruka: and prom queen is…well it's a tie sooo…sing off hinata hyuuga vs. sakura haruno

Sakura: way to easy

Hinata: oh no

Iruka: what will you be singing sakura

She's the prom queen I'm in the marching band she's a cheerleader I'm sitting in the stands...

Sakura: mean girls

Iruka: ok 'that suits you bitch'

Sakura: "_first they tell you that your ugly mean girls gonna make you cry steal your homework slam your makeup then there gonna steal your guy spread some gossip steal your locker tell you you're a loser nerd humiliate eviscerate uh that's why they lead the herd mean girls are popular mean girls are cool mean girls are icy cold that's why the mean girls rule kick your booty trash your rep mean girl always put you down dis your hair shame your outfit then out of town mean girls are popular mean girls are cool mean girls are icy cold that's why the mean girls rule_"

Iruka: very nice okay hinata what will you be singing

Hinata: u.g.l.y

Iruka: ok…

Hinata:

_**U.G.L.Y.  
You ain't got no alibi you ugly  
Eh! Hey! You ugly X4**_

_**I saw you walking down the street just the other day  
I didn't see your damage from that far away  
I should have got a clue when the kids started screaming  
You walked up to me with your buck teethe a gleaming  
Your hair was all frizzy and your face was a mess  
I thought it was a sack but it's your favorite dress**_

_**You hurt the trees feelings and the birds all flew  
I don't mean to insult you  
Oh wait! Yes I do.**_

_**Your teeth are yellow, they're covered in mould  
You're only fourteen you look a hundred years old  
When looks were handed out you were last in line  
Your face looks like where the sun don't shine  
Did you fall off a building and land on your head  
Or did a truck run over your face instead  
There ain't no pill cos you ain't ill**_

_**You're ugly!**_

_**U.G.L.Y you ain't got no alibi you ugly eh! Hey! You ugly X2**_

_**What you really need is to wear a mask  
And book that plastic surgeon fast - (Girl)  
You're scary - You're hairy I heard about you  
You're the main attraction at the city zoo  
You're so fat and ugly with a belly full of flab**_

_**When you wear a yellow coat people shout out cab  
(So funny)**_

_**You got eyes like a pig and your nose is big  
And with hair like that you should be wearing a wig  
Uncle Fester remember him? I never knew that you had a twin  
you can't disguise your googly eyes  
In the Miss Ugly pageant you win first prize  
Yo mama says you ugly -  
You ugly!**_

_**U.G.L.Y you ain't got no alibi you ugly eh! Hey! You ugly X2**_

_**Get busy X9  
Yo mama says your ugly  
Get busy  
Yo mama says your ugly  
Get busy  
Yo mama says your ugly  
Get busy  
Your ugly!**_

_**U.U.U.U.  
Now I feel like blondie**_

_**U.G.L.Y you ain't got no alibi you ugly eh! Hey! You ugly X2**_

_**Quasimodo  
Camel breath  
Square head  
Ugly!**_

_**Chicken legs  
Pig face**_

_**Chin like bubba  
Ugly!**_

_**Fish lips  
Toad licker  
Poindexter  
Ugly!**_

_**Spaghetti arms  
Limp butt  
Freak shown -ugly!**_

_**U.G.L.Y you ain't got no alibi you ugly eh! Hey! You ugly X1**_

_**U.G.L.Y - You could make an onion cry**_

_**U.G.L.Y - Like an alien chased by the F.B.I.**_

_**U.G.L.Y X6  
U.G.L.Y you ain't got no alibi you ugly**_

iruka:...

naruto: go hinata

after naruto starts clapping and shouting everyone fallows

iruka:and the prom queen of 2006 is hinata hyuuga

sakura: wait ohh hyuuga you messed with the wrong person

hinata turned and did what nobody not even naruto saw coming

hinata: thems fighting words haruno bitch if your slut ass wants to pick a fight come and get me

then someone put on girl fight by brook valitine and there was a cat fight

**sakura was dragged by her hair kicked litaraly off stage and sent to the hospital for emense bleeding from her whole body**

**hinata fainted in the arms of a wide eyed naruto no one was going to forget that nite ever!**

how'd you like it good bad anyway r,r&r(rest ,relax & review


End file.
